


Words With Benefits

by Constellatius



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Coming Untouched, Flirting, M/M, Manhandling, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Misha play Scrabble after being stranded in a snow storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words With Benefits

An icy breeze shuddered through the bare trees. Snow blanketed the broken tarmac. Winters in Vancouver were harder than winters in the north.

Snow is piled high on the roadside. Jared spends his time ambushing everyone with hard packed snowballs. Misha knows he has a bruise the size of a tennis ball on his ass where the Padalecki moose pelted him with numerous balls of deadly snow.

Jared being a huge geek and a child trapped inside a giant’s body ran behind Robert before Misha could exact his revenge. He stills, frozen in anticipation when a booming voice cries ‘Winter Is Coming.’ He waits for the snowball to hit him. He is an open target.

He hears heavy feet and a thud, followed by the laughter of one Mr Ackles and an impressed call.

‘Well done M.J’

The compliment’s followed by an echoing thump, and an indigent response of ‘Don’t call me that!’

Misha uses this miracle respite to escape from the onslaught of snowballs. His phone beeps as he takes cover under the set for the young Winchesters cabin. A message from Jensen.

_Turn round big boy_

Peeking his head out of the set was a bad idea. He has given away his position. Exposed and unweaponised leaves him open for the attack. He sees a flash of blond hair peaking over the top of a snow bank, followed by a giggle. Jensen launches himself at Misha, tackling him to the ground. They tumble of the snow bank. Jensen grinds against Misha with a filthy smile.

Jared attacks from behind.

\--------------------------------------

The snow falls silently. It blocks the road leaving half of the cast and crew stranded in Canada. Misha wants to go home to his bed and have some good homemade food. He misses his walls and himself outside of Cas. He plays with him phone, checking emails and playing angry birds. His phone beeps twice before dying on him. He sighs and pockets the useless device.

Misha had found Matt shivering at his motel door, hair wet from snowballs as they left the set. He looks miserable. Casting his grey eyes towards Misha with a look stolen straight from Sam. He smiles at him opening the door further for the young actor to come in.

Matt was unlike anyone Misha had ever met before. He was naive in a completely earnest way; he saw the best in everyone and loved everyone. Misha had watches him interact with fans, calming a girl down from a panic attack with a gentle hand on her knee and a story of angel drag queens. He had seen Matt act alongside Jensen, bouncing off him with a skill a lot of veteran actors lacked.

Matt views the word like a puppy going for his first walk, smelling everything along the way and bounding up to everyone new but he loved with the fierceness of a lioness.

Matt snorts at the horrible décor. Misha is sure this is a prank curtsey of the crew for fucking up so many takes this week. There hangs an ugly, disfigured by age, pin up girl over the bed. Yellow lines the room and the bathroom makes strange clinking noises occasionally. The bed at least looks stain free and the shower did wonders for his aching body. The water massaging the kinks out of his shoulders, he feels refreshed and awake for the first time since yesterday morning.

His hair curls round his ears. Water dripping down the back of his neck. He slams the door shut, window frames rattling. He hopes it will be enough to keep the cold air out.

Matt explains how the power had gone out in his room, the dining room full of questionable decorations which look more like torture devices and the lobby has icicles hanging from the ceiling; the young teenager sat shivering in her coat as she watches the tiny black and white telly.

Matt makes himself at home instantly, shedding his coat and jacket, sighing as he flexes his fingers. His cheeks hold a read tinge from the sudden temperature change. He flicks the telly on patting the sofa next to him in a clear invitation to Misha.

Three hours later and the Chinese food has gone cold, grease starting to congeal in their aluminium tins. The telly flickered off just under and two hours ago, the static snow matches the heavy blizzard outside. Thankfully the heating has stayed on, though it has become clear that it too is broken.

An hour ago Misha suggested they play a game. Digging around in the room, he found what he is pretty sure is a locked box of sex toys judging from the buzzing inside, a defaced bible, monopoly and scrabble.

Matt had voted against Monopoly saying he would like to stay friends with Misha after tonight.

Scrabble had won out.

Misha isn’t sure when it turned into strip scrabble, probably the same time he started to spell out dirty words.

His cock is half-hard in his pants; so far he has only lost a sock. Poor Matt sits in his feather print boxers. He had blushed when Misha checked out his ass and laughed, he explained that they help him get into the mind of Michael.

Misha knows he is going to win, the board is mostly covered and he has all the letters he needs to win. Maybe that is why he suggested blowjobs for the winner. Maybe he wants to feel what like those lips will feel like wrapped around his cock. Maybe he wants to tangle his fingers in Matt hair, brushed back, curling around his ears, just the right length for him to grab onto as he comes down his throat. Maybe he just wants to push the younger man. He has heard the rumours about Matt and Richard; he wants to find out if they are true.

Misha smiles at Matt, fake gasp falling from his lips as he eyes Matt’s word. He sighs, heavy and war weary. Misha smirks in a complete 180 as he place down his letters. He eyes Matts crotch as the letters fall into place, he sees Matts rather impressive cock twitch in his boxers.

Matt’s mouth drops open.

He stands. Misha thinks he has changed his mind. He watches as his young co-star struts over to him.

He shoves Misha back into the chair. He slips his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers, sliding them over his muscular hips. His cock sits half hard among a bristle of dark hair. He curls his hand around his cock, jerking himself to full hardness, eyes never leaving Misha’s darkened eyes.

Misha moans, his cock filling up. His jeans grow uncomfortably tight. He reaches down to palm himself only to have his hand smacked make by Matt. Before he can say anything Matt’s lips are on his.

Matt kisses like a man possessed. Full of tongue and dirty moves. Misha’s heat races in his chest, his blood rushes in his ears. Matt has his hands pinned. All he can do it kiss him back. Their teeth clash and moans fill the room. Matt sinks his teeth into Misha’s lips, making him whine in surprise, hips jolting as arousal screeches through him.

Matt leaves his lips wet and abused. He falls to his knees. They hit the floor with a soft thump. He makes short work of Misha’s jeans. Roughly pulling them over the muscular curve of his thighs, Misha has never been happier that he didn’t wear underwear today. Matt takes him in his mouth. He curls his tongue around Misha’s length as he takes him to back of his throat.

The dark haired man moans around Misha’s cock like he is the most exquisite thing he has ever tasted. He looks at Misha through his lashes. Cheeks flushed and lips wet, he looks positively sinful on his knees. Matts erect cock bobs between his legs, he slurps around Misha’s cock taking him further down his throat.

Matt is going to ruin him. He moans around Misha’s cock as if there was nowhere in the world he would rather be. His dark hair bobs tantalisingly between his legs. Stubble rubs against the soft insides of Misha’s thighs. He watches through hooded eyes as Matt ruts up against his leg like a dog in heat. Matt mumbles around Misha’s cock. His heart races in his chest, his hearing range narrowed to the slurping of Matt on his cock.

Misha tangles his finger in Matt’s raven locks as the younger man hums around his leaking cock. His head thrown back as Matt lets him fuck his throat. Matt devours every thrust. Misha is close he feels his belly fill with heat.

Matt groans around Misha, his thighs screaming as he struggles to keep his hands off himself. His cock bobs tantalizingly, dripping like a faucet on to his thighs while he swallows around Misha.

Misha cries out as Matt pulls of him, he is so close.

Matt wraps his hand around Misha, wet from his own leaking cock. His lips are red and puffy. He puckers his lips, eyes shut as he pumps Misha’s aching cock.

Misha comes with a shout, his come splattering Matt’s face. He paints his stubbled cheeks. Matt’s mouth falls open. Misha watches as he comes untouched, rutting up into nothing. Matt comes silently, eyes fluttering under his lids. Misha’s cock jerks uselessly, fluid falling from his cock into Matt’s curled fingers.

Misha laughs, blissed out and happy, his limbs heavy and tired. He smiles at Matt who smiles up at him, come dripping of his sharp cheekbones.

Misha thinks nothing will ever beat his winning word.

_Comeshot_

 

 


End file.
